


Dark Delights

by DeviousDevil



Series: A Monster and His Master [1]
Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Apocalypse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousDevil/pseuds/DeviousDevil
Summary: I wrote this for myself since I think I'm the only person who ships these two horrible mutants. Just another smutty fanfic with Mr Sinister and Apocalypse set in the Age of Apocalypse universe. Maybe a wee bit of feels too.Basically Apocalypse finds himself contemplating a lot about a certain sexy scientist.





	Dark Delights

Fingers drummed against the cold stone of arms of his throne, a frown graced his disfigured lips. Apocalypse was deep in thoughtful contemplation. Any witnesses would not have guessed what distracted his mind. Perhaps he thought of death, destruction, conquering of new territories. None of these were correct, in fact they were farther from the truth. His mind was occupied with lewd thoughts of his little duplicitous Horsemen, leader of the Elite Mutant Force, his chief scientist, and occasionally lover. _Sinister._

Earlier that horrid day he and his Horsemen, plus a few important others within his regime had their  designated meeting. A dry occasion in which reports were made, problems addressed, appeals put forth, and plans for further expansion of his great Empire were discussed. Apocalypse would listen carefully, studying his underlings with the utmost attention. They all were posturing to gain his favor. Especially those below the position of Horsemen, they sought greedily to replace them. They schemed, lied and murdered as was right in his new world. Survival of the strongest, and _smartest._  This meeting however was not like the others, with his sly scientist seductively sitting there with a slight smirk gracing his black lips. A red tongue would occasional lick those lips as the bold geneticist gazed at him, unblinking. Apocalypse never showed any sign of disturbance but his eyes did wander down Sinister's slender body. _Fool, trying to flirt now are we?_ Apocalypse and Sinister's relationship was fraught with a toxic mixture of loathing and mutual lust. Lately however they began to indulge far more frequently in slacking that lust. He had a harem of chosen female mutants, picked for their genes, beauty and powers, but now he found himself neglecting them in favor of Sinister and it was maddening. He could, no, would not let that devious devil gain any more power than he was given by his Master. His body however...

Dismissing his Horsemen, the dastardly Dark Beast, and lower minions from the room, aptly called the War Room, Apocalypse called for Sinister to remain. The scientist sat down on the table, giving Apocalypse a good view of his round ass in his tight black suit. 

"Was there something else you wish to discuss my lord?" His voice was low, husky. 

Apocalypse's brows furrowed. His loins began to react to that damn voice. 

"Come here." 

Sinister rose from the table and slowly made his way to Apocalypse who now leaned back in his seatt and patted his thighs indicating exactly where he wanted the smaller man to sit. He obliged Apocalypse, never breaking eye contact as he swung his legs over Apocalypse's massive thighs and nestled himself on the others' lap. His hands slowly stroked the heaving muscled chest before him, Sinister grinned wickedly before Apocalypse captured those infuriating lips in a crushing kiss. Thick arms enclosed the slender man causing him to groan into Apocalypse's mouth. He matched Apocalypse in ferocity of his own kiss, sucking and biting those misshapen grey lips. Soon they were rutting against each others fully clothed bodies like beasts in heat. All other thoughts driven from their minds except sating their desires. Apocalypse's hands soon began to tear, tug and pull away the frustratingly tight black suit that was ever so enticing on Sinister's body. It showed every curve of his body, tight over his firm ass, and outlining his well endowed bulge. He was not oblivious to the stares of others as Sinister would strut through the vast halls. Apocalypse found great pleasure in knowing HE was the only one allowed to touch that body. Nobody else dared to. Whether they feared Sinister himself or the wrath of Apocalypse. The result was the same. Sinister was SOLELY his. 

"Is it wise to?" Sinister broke away, his black lips obscenely smeared, face flushed with hints of red on his otherwise deathly white skin. 

"None dare to enter now I have dismissed them." Apocalypse assured Sinister finally divesting him of the rest of his attire. Sinister may be many things but exhibitionist seemed not to be on the list. Not that Apocalypse would never want to show him off to anyone less in such a state. 

In a matter of minutes, Sinister was fully sheathed on his alarmingly large cock and riding it hard and fast. Apocalypse settled back allowing Sinister to fuck himself on his cock while he enjoyed the sensation of tight heat milking his cock for all it was worth. Sinister had his red eyes closed, mouth slightly agape in wanton pleasure. It was rare he'd allowed himself to show unreserved emotion, in essence let himself go and _just feel_. Apocalypse's hands could not keep to themselves, and stroked the white unblemished flesh before him, fingers massaging lean muscle and soft skin. One hand halted its' exploration and remained on Sinister's hip as a steadying force as the other rode him. _He was a glory to behold,_ Apocalypse thought to himself, but it was aggravating that the mutate would not make much noise. That took much more than simply fucking Sinister. A gasp here and there, a low moan would escape his lips but Apocalypse wanted MORE. While there was gratification in letting Sinister do all the work, he could elicit more responses if he...

Sinister cried out as Apocalypse roughly thrust upward, slamming his cock further into that enticing slick heat of his ass. It threw Sinister off his rhythm and he grasped tightly on to Apocalypse's broad shoulders to find purchase as Apocalypse began to ruthlessly fuck him in earnest. The pale often cold skin was now hot to the touch, and began to shine with a thin sheen of sweat. 

"Come on you fucking tease, let me hear you!" Apocalypse growled as he lifted Sinister up and off his cock and slammed him back down. Sinister's face contorted with intense pleasure and let out another loud moan. He had to bite down on his lower lip to contain himself. 

That would not do, a hand reached out and grabbed on to Sinister's jaw, "Open up." He commanded. Sinister resisted, at first. It was always a part of their games. Resist, conquer, relent. 

He released the teeth from his lips as his Master commanded and allowed a rough finger to caress his sore bloody lip. 

"I said I want to hear you while I fuck you." Apocalypse leaned forward, baring his teeth and grazing Sinister's throat, nipping upwards leaving marks that while may bruise now will fade shortly. Sinister groaned tilting his head back allowing Apocalypse complete access. He continuing rhythmically moving his hips, his own cock untouched and aching. Apocalypse smirked against Sinister's jaw his hands stroking willing flesh but yet did not touch that sweet delicious pale cock now pink with blood coursing through it in arousal. He wanted Sinister to beg to be touched so. 

With both of their powers and stamina, their heated coupling could last for hours but alas they did not have the time to spare. Not at this moment anyways. Apocalypse begrudgingly knew he would have to find completion soon and satisfy them both. He wickedly thought of leaving Sinister hard and aching but he surmised Sinister would only touch himself to relieve the pressure. He rather it was be HIS hand. Sinister was now panting, gasping, and moaning like a good whore, and Apocalypse was pleased. Using one hand, he grasped Sinister's cock and stroked it slowly. Sinister began to thrust greedily into Apocalypse's hand, his ass clenching tightly around Apocalypse's aching cock. Apocalypse let out a throaty groan. Sinister's lips twitched into a small grin before Apocalypse thrust once again with force upwards. Sinister cried out again, his whole body shuddered as he came on Apocalypse's stomach and chest. Apocalypse roared his own orgasm, his hands gripping Sinister hard as he buried his face in the other man's shoulder and bit down. Their bodies rocked in unison as the waves of intense pleasure ran through their bodies. Sinister felt limp, sated and slumped against Apocalypse's hard large body. Apocalypse held the man close for a few seconds before raising and setting Sinister down back on his feet. The scientist stumbled back and leaned for support on the table. His legs could barely hold him but that feeling would pass quickly enough. 

"Clean me." He ordered. Sinister scowled, caught his breath and knelt down to run a slick tongue along Apocalypse's abdomen and upwards there his seed had landed. Apocalypse made a rumbling noise of pleasure.

Once the deed was finished Apocalypse began dressing himself and was kind enough to reach down and hand Sinister the remains of his black suit. The smaller man looked utterly debauched and...

That had happened only mere hours ago and yet the memories, the sensations felt like it occurred only minutes ago. Apocalypse was a bit perturbed to be thinking about their coupling. imagining their next encounter. Was he infatuated? Obsessed? He _was_ always fond of his first Horsemen. Sinister wasn't a coward, or sycophant. He was intelligent, opinionated, stubborn to the point of insubordination. Something Apocalypse would never tolerate in others, but Sinister... he allowed it to some extent. When Sinister stepped too far out of line, he had his methods of reining in the devious scientist. One seemed to be fucking him into submission. Or threatening to take his science toys away. 

**Later that infernal night,**

Apocalypse indulged in a bath served by several of his harem women who lavished him with undivided attention. He had been here so rarely of late. Their hands and bodies were warm, soft and yielding as they touched him and he in return. They washed him with hot water and afterwards anointed his skin with oil, massaging his large muscles while feeding him morsels of food, warm bread seasoned with spices, grapes and other sweet fruits. Favorites of his from the Old World. Any man or woman for that matter would have enjoyed such sensual attention. He did to a certain extent, enjoying their warm bodies but felt still unsatisfied. They were not want he wanted after all. He left much to their dismay and angrily prowled the halls. His feet taking him where he knew he should not have gone. 

He left the security of his own premises and sought out Sinister's refuge. Which was still on the grounds of Apocalypse's great palace, but separate. Sinister enjoyed his privacy. Apocalypse easily bypassed Sinister's own eerie security, brains of telepaths he grew in the lab floating in tanks. They knew their master's Master and allowed him entry. Apocalypse stalked down the halls. Elegant, sparely decorated which led to a series of doors. One led downwards into what some would call a descent into horrors and hell, his laboratory. The others a variety of rooms, libraries, a bedroom... 

Sinister was obviously alerted to Apocalypse's presence as soon as he entered. As Apocalypse sauntered through the doors, Sinister merely looked annoyed having been disturbed from his work. Papers, electronic devices laid scattered on the floor, a table and a chaise. He was not wearing his usual black tight suit. Instead he wore a robe, a glass of wine rested on an end table. Apocalypse hoped he was naked under that robe. 

"Am I disturbing you?" Apocalypse knew he was and did not care in the slightest. 

Sinister raised an eyebrow in response, "Of course not Master." It was My Lord in public, Master in private. Apocalypse felt his cock respond in delight. A sly smirk formed on Sinister's black lips. He knew why Apocalypse sought him out. 

"Would you like a drink?" He offered turned to gesture at the opened wine bottle, "or should I disrobe and offer my ass to you on the chair? bed?" 

Apocalypse laughed. A real mirth filled laugh. There was not a hint of malice or danger as when he on rare occasion laughed as he would do when crushing an enemies skull beneath his foot. Sinister was taken a back by the show of genuine emotion. He sat stunned. 

"I will admit I came here to..." He paused. 

Right now he felt like being in the company of someone he did not totally despise, a certain mad scientist.  If he were being honest with himself, he found Sinister's company to be one where he could simply be. The rest cowered in fear, or were trying to appease him his every will and whim like pathetic slaves. They were, but it was tiresome. Apocalypse thrived for challenges, for the strong to rise up and meet him. Sinister provided much of that, he spoke as he saw fit, challenged his decisions, his plans, kept him on edge.There hardly was many like that. Those rebellious X-Men led by Magneto were those few who challenged him, fought him and his. They were a thorn in his side but he knew, deep down, he'd grow bored, lazy and slothful if he completely conquered Earth. There was the rest of the galaxy, his Horsemen Death, the Inhuman Maximus Boltagon had told him. There were many challenges and worlds to conquer there. For now he'd settle for Sinister. 

Sinister kept warily gazing at Apocalypse, unsure of his mood. Apocalypse never came to his quarters. He was always summoned or like earlier today fucked because Apocalypse desired it so on a whim. In some way he was angry Apocalypse was treading on his private domain. Somewhere he could retreat from the constant bloody games of the Horsemen and Apocalypse's other loyal idiotic minions. Now Apocalypse felt he could come here when he pleased. What was he now? A Horsemen of Apocalypse or his mistress? lover? Sinister in his mind scoffed at the absurd idea that Apocalypse regarded him any more than a useful tool in his grand design of complete destruction and control over Earth and all its creatures. Apocalypse could use his body, his mind however was his own. Although he found himself increasingly receptive to Apocalypse's advances. He had to admit the sex they had was glorious. It also lent him Apocalypse's ear and seemed to thaw the mad mutant towards him. A content Apocalypse was a malleable Apocalypse. 

"I want a massage." Apocalypse finally spoke. It would be seen as weak if he said he wished for Sinister's company. Sex was one thing, but seeking the other to simply be around was far, far too intimate. Intimacy led to emotional connections which led to a weakness of exploitation. 

"I thought you had slaves for that." Sinister replied before taking a deep swig of his wine.

"I want you to do it, you are after all mine to do as I see fit." 

A small part of Apocalypse regretted phrasing it so harshly, Sinister's demeanor changed and frosted over. The only indication was the stiffening of his jaw. Apocalypse knew it rankled Sinister to be reminded he was in fact not a free man. His life over the century was to serve Apocalypse, in which he was rewarded with powers and immortality, at a steep price for his freedom. Apocalypse however allowed free rein to the formerly British scientist. Celestial technology was at his beck and call. He was in Apocalypse's opinion aptly rewarded for his services and saw little issue with their arrangement. After all Sinister willingly agreed to it all those years ago. 

Sighing, Sinister stood and walked over to a wardrobe and began rummaging through before finding a bottle of oil. "Well get on the bed." He ordered. Apocalypse obliged him and laid on the expansive bed. Why was it so large? Apocalypse wondered if Sinister entertained others here. If so... a spark of jealously bloomed within him. 

"Why such a large bed?" He tried asking in a teasing manner. 

"I tried having a normal king size bed in here and it looked too small for such a room." Sinister replied while he poured oil into his one hand and began dumping an absurd amount on Apocalypse wide back. 

Apocalypse's skin prickled with goosebumps as the cold oil coated his back. Of course Sinister would not warm the oil, Sinister was clearly showing how annoyed he was. Rough hands unlike those of the mutant women of his harem began pummeling his back as if Sinister was punching him. Apocalypse rolled knocking Sinister off of him. 

"I asked for a massage not a beating!" He snarled, but found himself grinning. 

Sinister glowered. "I didn't say I was good at massages." 

Was he serious?

"You knead the flesh as if making bread." Was all he could think of describing the action. 

"I have never made bread in my entire life." 

"Well you must have seen people doing it!"

"Perhaps."

Apocalypse groaned in frustration. 

"Perhaps I should stick to what I'm good at," Sinister purred, his oiled hands running up Apocalypse's leg over to his groin. 

Apocalypse hummed in approval and allowed himself to be pleasured by the scientist. 

**He awoke in a strange bed.**

Drapes covered the sole window and Apocalypse knew not the time, but felt a body pressed against his. Oddly not very warm and he immediately realized who's body it was as his memories returned to his foggy sleepy mind. _Sinister_. He fucked the mad scientist in his own bed and slept after several mind blowing orgasmic rounds of fucking. The smaller man's breathing indicated he was in fact asleep. Sinister never slept. As ever, he looked harmless and beautiful. Peaceful. Apocalypse leaned downward and pressed a soft kiss on the man's white shoulder, then neck and finally cheek before rising. 

Later that day in the throne room, Apocalypse swept his gaze over his audience, his Horsemen in attendance. His gaze fell on Sinister who looked away and cast his eyes downwards coyly. Apocalypse's fist clenched. He found himself feeling something he thought he would never allow himself to feel again. 

 


End file.
